bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SirLinkalot96/The Greg Ryder Saga: Part 5: Chapter 12: City Escape
DECEMBER 4th, 2009, 4:03 PM, ALGONQUIN, LIBERTY CITY. . . The past month on the run wasn't too bad. Mom and Todd sheltered me from the cops, and we even had Thanksgiving at our apartment. It was just Mom, Todd, and I, but we still had a great time. Thank God my prick stepbrother didn't show up. Michael also called me, threatening me if I ever came back to Bullworth, then he would destroy me. Charles called me, leaving me a voicemail, and he was much more forgiving and understanding about my actions. C-Money hasn't called, not even to yell at me some more. I really missed my friends, and I wish I could go back to Bullworth Academy. I probably have an entire mountain of schoolwork waiting for me when I get back, but yet I somehow am looking forward to it. Probably because anything is better than hiding in fear of getting caught for something you had no choice in doing. Michael also called me again last week, telling me that he forgives me for everything, and that he would help me get back to Bullworth whenever I needed help. I had a feeling that I would need to use that offer, and boy, was I right. I was walking down the sidewalk back to my apartment. I had my hoodie over my head, so no one could see my face. I rounded the street corner and was stopped by a cop, "Gregory Ryder?" I remained calm and lied, "Who? You must be mistaken. My name is Kurt Vedder." This is the fake name I've been using while I've been out and about in Liberty City. It's a combination of one of my two favorite rockstars' names: Kurt Cobain and Eddie Vedder. The officer pulled my hood back and chuckled, "Bullshit. I listened to Nirvana and Soundgarden back in the day. Get a better fake name, kid," He then pulled a photo out of his back pocket and held it up, glancing at the photo and then back at me, "Yeah, you're the one we're looking for. You're under arrest, Mr. Ryder." The officer made me lie down on the ground and he tried to handcuff me. But in one swift motion, I grabbed the handcuffs out of his hands, got out from underneath him, slapped the cuffs on his wrists and laughed, "Eddie Vedder's in Pearl Jam, you fucking idiot!" I grabbed his walkie talkie and then he shouted, "GET HIM!" Three cops came out of nowhere and started running towards me. I booked it down the street and taunted, "Yeah, come and get me, piggies!" I ran into the street then jumped and slid over the hood of a taxi, and started sprinting for my life towards Middle Park. I hopped the wall, and accidentally ran into a game of ultimate frisbee. I turned my head back and saw there were one cop on my tail. They must have split up and might try to cut me off somewhere up ahead. Seeing the frisbee soar through the air, I jumped as high as I could and tossed it back at my pursuer. It hit him in the face and stunned him for a brief moment. I turned around and uppercutted him as hard as I could in the nose, knocking him flat onto his back. I hid under the bridge up ahead for a brief moment in order to catch my breath. My lungs felt like they were on fire and I knew that I couldn't make it, unless I get some help. All of a sudden, the voice on the walkie talkie droned, "Attention, Patrol. We found the suspect's motorcycle outside his apartment building. A 2008 red Sanchez bike was hidden underneath a tarp. It's now being taken back to Precinct, where it will remain impounded." "Shit! I'm so screwed!" I moaned as I slid down against the wall and sat down with my head against my knees. Michael! I need to call Michael! I whipped out my cell phone and dialed Michael's phone number. "Pick up, pick up, God dammit!" I thought to myself while waiting for Michael to pick up. "Greg?" Michael answered. I rambled, "Michael, the cops are at my parents' house and they have my motorcycle! I need help, man!" I crossed my fingers in hope that Michael will be able to pull through and help me. "Liberty City's about a two hours' drive from here. And calm down! You sound constipated!" Michael joked. I wasn't in the fucking mood for some damn comedy, "Shut the fuck up! I need help quick, dude!" Then the call was lost. "Shit!" I then heard someone say, "I think I heard something under here! Wanna go check it out?" I then ran out from underneath the bridge and sprinted out of Middle Park. I then saw the stairs leading into the subway and I decided to try and lose them down there. Sprinting down the stairs, I tripped and fell down a few steps and rolled my ankle. "Agh!" I cried out in pain. With some will power I managed to muster up, I got back up and pressed forward. The adrenaline I was experiencing started to make me forget that my ankle was hurting, and nothing mattered to me in my mind than to not stop running. I jumped onto the tracks and ran down through the tunnel and went up a service exit. I heard a bunch of cops trailing right behind me, so I decided to not go up the stairs and instead hide underneath them. "He musta went this way, boys! I can't wait to fuck that punk up for what he did to my face!" I heard one cop say as he was bombarding up the stairs. That must be the cop I punched in the face back in the park. Shit, I might as well hunker down here for a few minutes and try to catch my breath. 2 HOURS LATER. . . It's been two hours. Two long, hard hours running for my life from the LCPD. They sent more officers to look for me since I punched that cop in the nose, which I now regret doing. I was hiding in the subway tunnels underneath Middle Park and I was seriously having a panic attack. I don't know how much longer I could keep this up. My lungs were on fire and I was drenched in sweat. I pulled out my phone and called Michael again. I was cursing under my breath while his phone was ringing, and he finally picked up, greeting me with his signature sarcasm, "Hey, baby." "Where are you?! The cops are coming after me! I'm in Algonquin." I exclaimed frantically. Michael joked, "Keep your panties on, I'm on my way." I hung up and decided to hunker down underneath the stairs I was hiding underneath a few hours ago. After about two minutes, the panic attack I was experiencing caused me to call Michael again, "Where the fuck are you?!" I whispered frantically. "I'm in Algonquin. Where are you?" Michael asked calmly. "You know the subway station near Middle Park?" I asked. "Yeah, I think so." Michael answered. God, I hope he knows where he's going. "Look, I'm underground. The cops have blocked off most avenues of escape but there should be a clear area, last time I checked." I informed him. "Alright, well, I'll be there!" Michael hung up and I muttered, "Thank God!" I pulled my hoodie over my head and made my way into the subway station. I saw a man sitting on a bench sleeping, and he had his sweatshirt laying beside him. I quickly snagged the sweatshirt and put it on. I pulled the hood over my head and walked out of the subway station. As I was walking out of the station, I bumped into a police officer and he said irritably, "Hey, watch where you're going, kid!" Ha! Looks like my half-assed disguise is working. I then heard a familiar honking. I turned around to see Michael sitting in Jack's piece of crap truck. I broke into a dead sprint towards Michael, tore open the door, and jumped in as Michael joked, "Hey, be careful! Ain't my truck." I was breathing hard and everything just seemed to be happening so fast. I think I need a few more minutes for everything to finally sink in. I told Michael everything that happened in the past four hours and how I've been handling it. "So, are you okay?" Michael asked worriedly. I panted, "Yeah, things are just happening so quickly." We were driving out of the city and got onto the highway leading us out of Liberty City. I saw a highway sign that said, "Carcer City" and it said that it was about 30 miles away. Michael remarked, "Hey, look. Carcer City isn't too far away. Isn't C-Money from there?" I exclaimed, "Fuck that place." thinking back to the time C-Money and I spent there last year, helping him find out what happened to his parents. Michael replied, "Ha! You said it." I noticed on the dashboard that we were running low on gas, and I told Michael, "Hey, I think we need gas." and Michael wittingly replied, "Well, no. I thought the 'E' meant 'enough gas'." We both laughed for about a second as we were pulling into a gas station. After we refilled the gas tank, we got back onto the highway and drove for about 45 minutes and Michael yawned, and he pulled into a rest stop on the side of the road. "What are we doing?" I asked quizzically. I gotta admit, I was pretty anxious to get back to Bullworth, and I was paranoid that the cops would come out this far just to find me. "Hey, don't get your panties in a bunch. We're just stopping for the night." He leaned back in the seat and I started cursing under my breath, but I was really tired. I leaned the seat back and after about five minutes, I fell asleep. . . * * * I felt someone shaking my shoulder, "We'll be back in Bullworth in about an hour. Here, have some food." He held up a sausage burger and joked, "Here, have some of my sausage." I chuckled at his lowbrow humor and I took the burger and ate it in about thirty seconds. After a long drive, we arrived in Bullworth and Michael dropped me off at the school. He assured me that C-Money had Derek take care of my wanted status and now I was free to go back to the Academy again. I walked into my dorm room and said, "Never thought I'd be happy to see THIS place again." I laid down on my bed, and drifted off to sleep. . . Category:Blog posts